encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 37
Hatol is the thirty-seventh episode of Encantadia. It aired on September 6, 2016. Summary Mira refused to believe that Pirena was her mother, but Pirena proved it using Imaw's staff. Muyak follows Akesha and Berdano to their house, but her knowledge about Alena makes her think they were not the same person. Amihan sentenced Danaya to exile in the human world for 20 full moons. Danaya contests the sentence and goes on rampage. Amihan stops her, but Danaya continues to insist on her innocence. Danaya tells Aquil that someone may have been impersonating her. Aquil attempts to reopen the case, but Pirena outmaneuvers him. Dina humiliates Mila in front of Anthony and several others. Mira tells Amihan not to send Danaya to the human world, and not to entrust Danaya's person to Pirena. Chapter 22 (continued) Mira says Pirena and Gurna are conspiring to deceive her. Pirena told Mira to see for herself. Gurna hands the Staff of Imaw to Pirena. Pirena used Balintataw to show Mira the time when she exchanged her with Amihan's daughter. Aquil goes to Danaya's cell and informs her that the Konseho and the queen will promulgate their decision. Muros escorted Danaya on the way out. Danaya asked Aquil if he believed the accusations against her, and if his silence implied it. Aquil simply ordered Muros to escort her out. Pirena told Mira that no one knows she had also given birth, except Gurna and Hagorn. Pirena asked if Mira still doesn’t believe that she is her real mother. Mira teleported away. Gurna tells Pirena that Mira might be a problem. Muyak follows Berdano and Akesha to their home. Eva tells Berdano that she planned to have the house's gate painted, but Berdano said it would not be necessary. Eva asked Berdano if they have been married for a long time. Berdano replied in the negative, and said that Akesha felt unwell. Eva told them to ask her if they ever need anything, and left. Muyak says the humans really looked like Hitano and Alena, but they have different names. Muyak concludes that they are not the same, since Alena would never leave Encantadia, nor accompany Hitano. Muyak leaves. Imaw said that after the Konseho had conferred, a punishment had been agreed upon for the traitor Sang'gre Danaya. A member of the Konseho passed the scroll to Aquil, who passed it to Amihan. Amihan apologized to Danaya. Amihan announced, that for the crime of disturbing the peace, the Konseho has decided to exile Danaya to the human world. Pirena and Gurna look for Mira. Gurna thought she might have gone to Amihan to disclose what she had learned. Amihan continued reading Danaya's sentence — that she would remain in the human world for twenty full moons. Danaya asked Amihan and the Konseho for permission to speak for the last time. The Konseho agreed. Danaya told the Konseho that they have made an error in judgment, for she had done no wrong to anyone in Encantadia. Amihan said that the evidence against Danaya is strong, for even Muros had testified against her. Amihan advised Danaya to humble herself and accept her punishment. Danaya said she cannot accept such punishment, since she had done no wrong. Pirena approached Amihan and asked why Danaya had to be exiled to the human world. Pirena suggested that Danaya be sent to Carcero instead. Amihan said Carcero is only for criminal diwatas who had killed, and Danaya's crime is not that grave. Danaya repeated that she had done no wrong. Amihan told Danaya to admit her crime, so that her punishment might be mitigated. Aquil also encouraged Danaya to confess. Danaya said she has nothing to confess. Amihan told Danaya not to add to her mistakes. Danaya said the mistake is to accuse her of a crime she did not commit. Danaya challenged the punishment, saying she would risk her own life to reassert that she had done no wrong. Amihan and Danaya were weeping. Pirena told Amihan not to let Danaya undermine her authority before her subjects. Amihan ordered Danaya's arrest. Aquil and Muros held Danaya, but she pushed them away. Danaya went on rampage and started attacking the soldiers. She sent a shockwave that knocked the soldiers down. Mila finally arrived at her destination and approached a female employee, informing her that TMP must sign the documents. Mila was told that she did not make it on time, as TMP had just left. Mila said she had told the guard below to make them wait for her. She was told that no message reached them. Aquil manages to stop Danaya for a while. Pirena said she'll take care of Danaya, taking out the Fire Gem. Danaya was enraged and was about to attack them, but Amihan stopped her with her power. Amihan told her to stop, because she is only adding to her crimes. Danaya pleaded to Amihan, reiterating that she had done nothing wrong, swearing in their mother's name. Pirena told Danaya to stop lying. Amihan embraced Danaya. Pirena ordered Aquil to bring Danaya back to her cell, until such time that she was sent to the human world. Danaya said that she never violated the laws and orders, so she will never have done what they accuse her of. Aquil and Muros take Danaya away. Amihan continued to weep. Pirena approached Amihan and feigned concern. Aquil visited Danaya in her cell and brought her water. Danaya said she does not need that, but for them to know that she had nothing to do with what they accuse her of. Aquil said she need not lie, because many witnesses have seen what she had done. Danaya said somebody else must be pretending to be her. Danaya said Aquil knows her from childhood, and she had never violated any law of Lireo. Danaya said they should learn who is imitating her and swears that she could not have done what they accuse her of. Gurna speaks alone with Mira. Mira said Gurna should no longer call her "Lira," since they both know she is not the queen's true daughter. Gurna told Mira to be quiet, or somebody might hear her, and Pirena would be in trouble. Mira said Pirena is a traitor, an enemy of Lireo and of the queen of diwatas. Gurna said Pirena is still Mira's mother. Gurna asked Mira if it's okay for her for Pirena to be punished, and if Amihan is more important than her true mother. Mira left her. Gurna was annoyed, saying that Mira takes after Pirena. Muros approached Amihan, saying that Danaya's sentence needs to be signed. Amihan asked what should be done if it is true that Danaya had done no wrong. Pirena said she understands that Amihan pities Danaya, but reminds her that she is now a queen, not just their sister. Imaw said Pirena is right, and she must stand by the decision. Amihan assigns Muros and Aquil to escort Danaya to the human world. Pirena asked what should be done with the Earth Gem, which they must take away from Danaya. Amihan said that she was not the one to grant the gem to Danaya, but their mother, so she has no right to take it away, and more so because they know that Danaya will not use it against them or Encantadia. Pirena said they cannot be certain of her actions, because no one had thought she would violate the law. Amihan gets angry, saying that she had already punished Danaya and does not wish to take everything from her. Aquil asked for a reinvestigation, believing Danaya's claim that someone else is posing as her. Pirena objects, saying that a reinvestigation would show all Lireo that Amihan's judgment is worthless. Muros said it is time to prepare Danaya to be taken to the human world. Pirena stopped them, and told Amihan that Danaya had been wild earlier. Pirena suggested that she herself would escort Danaya to the human world. Aquil objects, but Amihan decides to let Pirena do it, and to ensure Danaya's safety. Amihan decides to sign Danaya's sentence. Mira witnessed Pirena's maneuver. Mila looks for Dina, and learns that she is already in the Conference Room. Mila was told to enter the Conference Room, since Dina had been waiting for her there. Dina received a call that Mila will arrive shortly, which delights Dina, who said that Mila will be humiliated. Pirena orders a soldier to summon Gurna. Mira said Pirena succeeded in her plan of discrediting Danaya, and of being in charge of taking her to the human world. Pirena told Mira not to speak to her like that. Mira wondered what punishment the queen would impose if she divulged everything Pirena had done. Pirena dared her to do it. Pirena opined Mira would not do anything against her, since she knows that what she does is good for both of them. Mira said she is doing things the wrong way, addressing her as "Pirena." Pirena told Mira to call her "mother" whenever they are alone. Pirena said there is nothing wrong with her wish to acquire the throne from Amihan, because Amihan only took it from her. Mira turned away, but Pirena said she would succeed in her plans soon, asking her to keep silent for a while. Amihan finds the two of them, and asked what they are talking about. During a meeting of the company officials, Mila arrived. Anthony asked what she is doing there. Mila said Dina asked for her to come. Dina rebuked her for her stupidity for failing to have the documents signed by TMP. Anthony told Mila to go out. Pirena said she is only telling Mira that she'd be substituting Danaya as instructor in her lessons. Amihan thanked Pirena and took Mira away. Gurna approached Pirena and asked what they would do if Mira revealed her plans to Amihan. Pirena said she is confident that will not happen, since Mira did not tell Amihan right away. Gurna said that Pirena cannot be sure, since Mira was raised by Amihan. Amihan told Mira it was the most difficult decision she ever made; she did not wish to punish Danaya, but there is nothing she could do. Mira advised Amihan not to let Pirena take Danaya to the human world. Amihan wondered why Mira is saying that, and what is her reason for it. Trivia *This marks the first time that a quick Sang'gre transformation is shown. Ever since Episode 12, the Sang'gres are already in their battle armor everytime they go on a mission with no quick transformation, unlike in the 2005 version, where they would transform first before going to a fight or a mission.